Deadliest Warrior: Drow Elf vs Fire Bender
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: A Drow Elf, cunning and merciless warrior of the Underdark. A Fire Bender, fighter whose flames spell the end for his foes. Who is Deadliest? Read and Review!


Hey there, this is the second fight of The Deadliest Warrior series, this one features two warriors that are worlds apart in how they battle. A Fire bender from The Fire Nation versus a Drow Elf from The underground city of Menzoberransan. Two different styles being pitted against one another.

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Warrior, Avatar the Last Airbender, or the Forgotten Realms Series.

We see a figure, He is wearing a black cloak and has ebony skin with stark white hair. A sword is strapped to his side and he has a hand crossbow in his other hand.

_Narrator: A Drow Elf, Cunning and Merciless warrior of The Underdark._

The Elf is shown fighting slitting his enemies throat with a dagger and firing a crossbow

Another figure is shown. He wears red armor and a helmet covering his face and has the symbol of The Fire Nation on his armor.

_Narrator: Fire bender, fighter whose flames strike fear into the hearts of his enemies._

The Fire bender shoots flames from his hands as he and other Fire Nation soldiers attack an Earth Kingdom village.

_Narrator: Who…Is…Deadliest?_

The two fighters from different worlds are shown engaging in battle against one another as they begin their fight to the death.

_Narrator: The greatest fighters from across time and history have gathered to prove their superiority, in the only way they know how by fighting one another! It is a duel to the death…no rules… no mercy…no quarter given and none taken. To find out who is the…_

**Deadliest Warrior**

The scene changes this time to a building where the sounds of fighting could be heard. Inside is many high tech gear along with gel dummies, wooden boards, and some dead animals.

_Narrator: Welcome back to the fight club, where our experts have gathered to test and see who would win today's match up between a Drow Elf…_

Drow Elf Stats:

Height: 5'5

Weight: 135 Ilbs

Weight of Gear: 20 Ilbs

Homeland: Menzoberransan

_Narrator: Versus a Fire bender_

Fire Bender Stats

Height: 5'10

Weight: 180 Ilbs

Weight of Gear: 35 Ilbs

Homeland: Fire Nation

The Drow are being represented by two of their kind. The First is a long white haired figure looking over a dagger. The second is dressed unusually for a drow as he had a shaved head and a feathered hat and an eye patch covering his right eye. Kimmuriel Oblodra and Jarlaxle

For The Fire Bender we see an old slightly overweight man with grey hair and a beard watching his accomplice his nephew who has a scar crossing one of his eyes. Iroh and Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.

_Narrators: Both sides are confident they will win._

"The drow will win easily," Says Jarlaxle. "In all of Faerun there is no other race feared as much as the drow as even saying it to a surface dweller will cause them to shudder. Nothing against the Fire Benders as I would enjoy the ability to use their skills but The Drow are longer living, they train for decades before they are ready to battle, and are willing to do anything to win."

"In Drow Culture, there is a saying, A Drow off his guard is a dead Drow. The Drow is always prepared, always on high alert ready at anytime to draw his weapons and run them through his enemy his is foolish enough to challenge him, and the only way they have a chance of beating us is if they catch us off guard which won't happen." Said Kimmuriel

Zuko on the other hand is certain they will win. "I don't know much about these dark elves but I doubt they have seen a person who can conjure up fire and use it. There's a reason why only The Avatar was able to stop Ozai from conquering the land. The Fire Benders will surprise the Drow and when he realizes that he shouldn't have taken him on it will be too late."

"I have nothing personal against the Drow but I believe we will win." Said Iroh drinking a cup of tea "During the war when a Fire Nation citizen discovered he could bend fire he was drafted into the army and put through rigorous training to hone his skills. We may not be as long lived as they are but in just a century we had conquered most of our world, if they are as good as they say they would've done so as well."

_Narrator: We have pitted four drow weapons against four fire bender weapons to test their efficiency and killing power._

Drow Weapons:

Long sword

Long Knife

Hand Crossbow

Mace

The Drow is also wearing armor chain mail covering his chest and arms and legs but is not wearing a helmet

Fire Bender Weapons:

Dao sword

Spear

Yumi Bow

Fire Bending

Like the Drow, The Fire Bender is also wearing armor as well and a helmet to cover his face

_Narrator: First up in close range The Longsword was pitted against the Dao Sword._

Jarlaxle is first shown wielding it as he stares at a dead cattle being held up before him. Taking the two handed sword in his hands he swings and cuts half of it off with one swing, he then cuts the other half as well showing the crafted weapon of the Drow. When tested on armor he managed to get past it and do damage to a gel dummy's ribcage

Zuko not impressed gets out his Dao Swords and with another cow standing before him haves at it, cutting precise cuts into it as he tears it apart in a matter of seconds. After he was done he sheathes his weapons. He uses it on Drow armor but is unable to get past the chain mail it was wearing.

_Narrator: The Drow's LongSword gives it the edge._

Edge Drow

_Narrator: Not to be outdone, The Fire Nation tested out their midrange weapon, the spear._

Iroh takes the spear and stabs it into a fighting dummy going into its stomach. He then shows it's versatility by throwing into a Log puncturing it.

_Narrator: But the Drow answered with their own, the long knife._

Kimmuriel holds up one of the knives and stabs it into the chest of a gel dummy. He then gets five knives and with lightning quick accuracy throws them into five different targets. It was much lighter and easier to use than the spear and also adapt as a throwing weapon as well which favored the Drow's quickness.

Zuko watching on gives his thoughts to him. "You think you'd at least keep one in case you missed." He said dryly

Kimmuriel smirked at him. "A Drow will never throw all his knives at you, he will keep one, to slit your throat."

_Narrator: The Long Knife due to its different uses truimphs over the spear._

Edge Drow

_Narrator: The Drow then used their preferred long range weapon the hand crossbow._

Jarlaxle shown using a hand crossbow which is smaller than the usual crossbow but just as effective fires into a gel dummy's torso. He fires another one this time near the chest. But upon closer examination it shows the wounds where not fatal.

_Narrator: The Fire Bender's answered back with their own, the yumi bow._

Zuko holds up the preferred bow of the Yu Yan Archers and fires this one hitting a targets shoulder. He then fires another one into the left shoulder this time. He then fires a third one and this time it hit's the target in the eye.

"Good thing you only have one eye." Said Iroh as Zuko retrieves the arrows to Jarlaxle who nods impressed with the accuracy of the boy as it was clear due to greater length and more impact who was the better long range weapon.

_Narrator: The Yumi bow outshoot's the hand crossbow_

Edge: Fire Bender

_Narrator: Finally for special weapons, the Drow used the mace._

Kimmuriel is shown smashing a mace into a skull turning it into dust. When used on a target dummy wearing a Helmet he hits it again and manages to put a dent and cause possible neck injury to it.

_Narrator: And the Fire Benders used what they are best known for._

Iroh stands in front of an wooden dummy and getting into a stance concentrates and after a few tense moments fires a steam of fire at it. After the fire is removed it is shown that it has suffered heavy damage and burns from the Dragon of The West.

_Narrator: Fire proves to be stronger than steel._Edge Fire Bender

_Narrator: The Testing is done and now it is time to find out who is the greater of the two. To ensure the battle will be fair, there will be one thousand simulated battles._

_It is a battle of different styles, Deception…_

The Drow is shown perched on top of a stalagmite and then ambushes another unsuspecting Drow.

_Vs Head on_

The Fire Bender along with others charges into The city of Omashu

_Stealth…_

The Drow is hiding among a pair of giant subterranean mushrooms and fires his crossbow into the back of another.

_Against Determination_

The Fire Bender battles an Earth Bender and shots him with an arrow as he avoids his attacks.

_The will of Lloth…_

The Drow is shown in front of several Priestess's of the Spider Queen and he raises his weapons in honor of his deity.

_Against Loyalty to the Fire Lord_

Hundreds of Fire Benders are shown with their weapons held up as they cheer for their lord who overlooks them.

_Who is The Deadliest Warrior?_

The battle like before takes place in a meadowland but this time both combatants are shown emerging from the other side of the and see one another. The Fire Bender raises his sword taunting him which the Drow responds by sneering at him as a warning. Both warriors each go for their long range weapon first. The Drow gets his out first and fires a bolt at him which his armor deflects. The Fire Bender readies his Yumi bow and fires piercing a hole in his cloak. The Drow looks at the hole made and evades the next short and fires back which misses.

The Fire Bender gets his Spear out and charges and throws it hitting him in the side knocking him off his feet. The Drow kips up not seriously wounded as his armor absorbed most of the blow and rolls into the grass the tall grass hiding him from it. He gets a knife attached to his belt and waiting for his chance throws it at the searching soldier. The Fire Bender's armor deflects it and realizing where its out throws a stream of fire at the grass igniting it. He then decides to get rid of his hiding spots and fires fireballs at the area igniting it and flushing the Drow out of his Hiding spot. The Drow gets his longsword out and charges him who meets him with his Dao Sword. The two go into a flurry of slashes and blows but the Drow who is longer lived and thus better trained backs him up and tackles him to the ground.

The Fire Bender kicks him off and retrieves his spear. He lunges at him with it and the drow parries with his blade. He sidesteps and slashes at him in the side hitting his ribs dealing damage to him. The Fire Bender moves out of the way and clutches his ribs and glares at him. He drops his spear and fires a fireball at him catching him off guard and hitting him in the chest knocking him on his back. The Drow clutches his chest as he was wounded by that one and reaches towards his shirt and pulls out another knife. Getting up he slashes at his hand cutting it and drawing blood making him unable to use his Bow. The Fire Bender switches to his other hand with his Dao sword while the drow gets his mace out.

The Drow evades easily and hits him in the head with the mace stunning him temporary. The Drow gets his Long sword and goes to take his head off with it but he dodges and hits him in the face with the hilt of his weapon. The Drow goes for his mace but it is knocked out of his hand and kicked away by the Fire Bender.

The Fire Bender attacks with his Dao Sword and hits him in the abdomen but his chain mail manages to protect him from it doing any serious damage. The Fire Bender fires another stream of fires but this time the drow was ready and evaded it. Getting a knife out he attacks him with a longsword in one hand and the knife in the other. He attacks ferociously driving him back and dealing damage to his armor with precise cuts. He goes to stab him in the lungs but he evades and bats his knife out of his hand.

The Fire Bender decides to finish it and before the Drow could react fires a powerful fireball at him, the Drow tries to move out of the way but is it in the side and falls to his back not moving. The Fire Bender walks to him and pokes him with the blade and figures him to be dead and starts to walk past him.

But he is unaware of the Drow slowly raising his head and smiling at him and as he reaches towards his hand crossbow and fires hitting him in the back of the knee forcing him to fall to his one knee Although he had been wounded by it he like his kin's deserved reputation for deceit and trickery had fooled him. Reaching towards his boot and pulling out his final knife he staggers towards him and avoiding the attempted blows of his sword stab him in the side of the neck. He did it again and then did it a third time. Grinning he puts his knife to his neck and slits his throat from ear to ear.

The Fire Bender reaches up towards his neck and falls to the ground dead. The Drow throws it into his back to make sure and then pulls the bloody weapon out. Grinning as he looks at it he thrusts it into the sky and shouts out in the Drow language.

"Menzoberransan!" He screams as he held his weapon high in the air for Lloth to witness his victory.

Winner: Drow Elf

_Narrartor: The Drow Elf was victorious but it was not easy. The Drow won 537 out of a thousand battles. Due to the fact it could live for seven centuries and spent constant time training he outfought the Fire Bender_

Drow Kills: 537

Longsword: 195

Long Knife: 226

Hand Crossbow: 47

Mace: 67

_Narrator: The Fire Bender was close with 463 kills. It's Fire Bending was the most kills for it but in the end due to the Drow's better armor and versatile of weapons lost._

Fire Bender Kills: 463

Dao Sword: 63

Spear: 57

Yumi Bow: 103

Fire Bending: 240

Back at the Fight Club there is discussion going on.

"Better weapons, Better armor, and due to the fact that he is raised in a world where everyone is a potential enemy and must be on guard all the time. It is no surprise that The Drow won." Said Kimmuriel.

With The Fire Benders Zuko is disappointed they didn't win but Iroh doesn't seem too concerned with it.

"They may be able to beat us in battle, but I wonder if the results would be the same in a game of Pai Sho." He says smiling while his nephew shakes his head.

Jarlaxle is shown rubbing his hands a smile on his face. "The Fire Bender is impressive and against any other race would probably win. But there's a reason why the Drow are the most feared race in the Underdark and the Surface as well."

The scene changes showing the Drow Elf back in Menzoberransan. His arms are folded but within distance of his deadly weapons as he stares at you and quickly draws them out showing his prowess.

A/N: And this fight is done and the Drow is victorious over the Fire Bender. Keep in mind, if I hear any whining or complaining about who won or lost I will stop doing this. This is just for fun people.


End file.
